


Inktober 2017

by Jojo_Wing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Barista Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop, Inktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Wing/pseuds/Jojo_Wing
Summary: Castiel is nervous because of a big gallery meeting, he goes to the place he loves the most.





	1. His favourite place

The sky is colored in soft baby blue and pink, most of the streets are still mostly empty but Castiel is already in the car and on the way to a place he loves, a place that always helps him calm down and he needs calming right now, he has an important meeting with a gallery and is dressed in a cheap suit under his beige trenchcoat.

He doesn’t really want to go, for one he is utterly nervous, the gallery is big and famous and he is not sure if his art will do great would be good enough, if it had to live up to such a big reputation. He also doesn’t like working with other people, doesn’t like most people, well, except one maybe.

He smiles when he finally turns into the street where his destination is. He parks his car and gets out, looking up to the sign over a small shop.  
**Winchester’s coffee, tea, pie and more.**

This is just the place Cas wants to spend his morning, he would spend his whole day if he could.

He opens the door and the familiar ring of a small bell accompanies his entrance. The barista behind the looks up from preparing the coffee.

“Cas! What are you doing here so early?” He asks and smiles at the other man.

“Hello, Dean. Yes, I am early. I have a meeting with a gallery, today.”

“That’s why you’re so fancied up, huh?” Dean asks and grins. “Sure, suits you.” he winks.

Cas blushes and looks down on his feet, playing with his sleeves. In lack of anything else to say he stutters: “Thank you...”

“Sit down, I’ll get your regular order.”

Cas watches as Dean goes to make his tea and get his slice of pie, while he sits down at his favorite table at the window. Like every table, it is made out of black painted wood.

Dean comes back carrying a tray with a steaming mug and a plate with the pie on it.

“Here you go. Lemon tea with enough honey to feed a whole colony of bees for a year without having to do any of the work. And a slice of blueberry pie.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Everything for my favorite customer.” Dean winks and Castiel tries to straighten his tie.

The tea smells as good as it always does, a soft citrus note that seems to stay in the air like a memory. The pie looks great too, it has a small spot of whipped cream on the side.

He takes a sip of the tea and tries not to stare at Dean as he goes and starts the radio. He looks out on the street, there are still not many people and cars out, but Cas’ watches some sparrows like fighting over a small bun. He smiles at them and plans on drawing them, later.

Dean turns the radio on and the beginning melody of “Across the Universe” starts playing. Castiel smiles, he has mentioned to Dean that The Beatles and this song in particular always help to calm him. He closes his eyes and hums along with the song and a warm feeling spreads in his stomach.

There are several reasons he loves this place so much, one is obviously Dean, but he also loves the atmosphere, the way everything seems to fit together, despite that it shouldn’t be like that. How the weird vintage wallpaper fits with the modern counter and the timeless tables and chairs. How there are paintings of nature scenes right next to pictures of cars and rock’n’roll, how in here he could speak with a guy like Dean, despite his obvious and very big crush on the other man.

It just seemed so much safer than the outside world, that he never seems to fully get. He sighs as he moves anxiously in his chair. He had to go out into that outside world soon and see people he did not like.

“Are you worried about that gallery thing?” Dean asks from behind the counter, drying one of the mugs.

“A bit... it’s larger than the ones where I normally display my art and I don’t know... I am guessing I am just nervous.”

“Aw don’t be. I already know your art is awfully good. If it’s even a tiny bit like the ones you made for the shop, they gonna make you rich.” Dean says and smiles reassuring.

“I hope you are right Dean...”

The streets are filling with people now and so is the coffee shop. Dean has no time to talk more with him as he needs to serve the new customers. Luckily for him, Sam comes down now to help his brother. He nods at Cas when he walks by his table.

Castiel drinks his tea and eats his pie, looking at the clock from time to time. He doesn’t think it would make a good impression if he was late, but when he finishes his pie and tea he still had a bit of time left so he decides to get a coffee-to-go, this way he can wake up for the meeting properly and also say goodbye.

So he gets in line and waits. Infront of him, a woman waits, that he would like to draw. She has brown wild wavy and she wears a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. She turns around to smile at him. Even her smile seems a wild and her eyes glitter when she sees him.

“Ma’am... it’s your turn.” Dean looks somewhat angry. Castiel also realizes that he doesn’t smile and is as nice with this customer as he is normally. That is weird. Castiel asks himself what is wrong with Dean. Is he stressed? There are not that many customers yet. Did the woman do anything that made him angry? Nothing Cas has observed. It really is weird...

When the woman leaves with her coffee and a back of donuts it finally is Castiel’s turn, Dean smiles again immediately seeing him, maybe it was something the woman did after all.

“You want something to-go, Cas?” Dean asks and lets his white teeth blink.

“Yeah... I’d like a hazelnut latte, please.”

Cas watches as Dean prepares his coffee, Dean’s movements are practiced and Cas really likes to watch him. He already has a few sketches of Dean working.

When he sees Dean taking out a pen he is confused, he does not need to write his name on the paper cup he already knows it...

“Here you go.” Dean hands him the hot paper cup. Castiel isn’t sure if he sees right but he thinks that Dean’s cheeks are a bit redder than they were before. “Good luck with that gallery meeting.”

“Thank you, Dean. Have a nice day.” Cas says and leaves the coffee.

Castiel breaths out heavily, when he is outside and walking to his car he feels nervous again.

He sits down in the car and sips from his coffee it has a nice and rich taste, that he loves.

Then he notices the letters. He first expects that Dean has really written his name on it but surprisingly he finds a phone number and under it a message.

_Hey, Cas. Call me and tell me how that gallery thing went down. And maybe if you’d like a date with me? - Dean_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one... it's not creative and it's really cheesy and cliche, it's also not very round and... well I just don't like it, but I really wanted to be part of the inktober and I think the next AU could be better.  
> Maybe I should also mention that English isn't my first language and this is my first published work in English ever, so even when I try to get spelling and grammar right, sometimes I make dumb mistakes and overlook them, should you notice them you are encouraged to tell me about them, as long as you are nice about it. Thank you very much.


	2. Dean's new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean found a job in the town he and Sammy are staying in while his father works on a hunt. It is really surprising how much he likes it.

Dean’s new job does not fit with him. His father laughed when he heard what his son was doing while he was hunting and promised him to be quick. Sammy looked pretty doubtful when he heard where his big brother was going to work…. and Dean himself? He was also not sure about this at all. But now after two weeks as a helping hand in the local kindergarten of the small town, they are staying in, he has to admit he kinda likes it. Which surprised himself the most. He never considered that he would like or be good at working with young children. But surprisingly enough he does both.

 

He doesn’t tell his dad about this. His father thinks he hates the job and just took it because they need to get some legal money for a change and the kindergarten was so desperate for a helper that they didn’t look too long at his fake diplomas and licenses. Sam on the other hand, who actually sees Dean coming home, humming a children’s song fingerpaint all over his hands and sometimes even his face, eyes glittering with joy and seemingly more happy and relaxed than he ever was, knows that Dean enjoys it. But he knows better than to comment on it. 

 

 

“Dee! Look!” The small girl shouts holding up her drawing. “Oh wow! That’s pretty good, Melody.” Dean praises her. “Yes. It’s a house…” she explains him with a slight lisp. “Yeah, that’s a pretty nice house. Is it your house?” “No. Just a house. But if you wanna you can live there.” “Woah… really?” “Yes. Look here’s your bed and there’s the kitchen and there is a living room and there is a kitty and a doggy, they live there too.” “Oh I see, are they friends?” Dean asks the little girl. “Nooooo, Dee! Kitties and doggies are never ever friends.” The girl giggles lightly. “Oh yes… but I thought maybe those two would be friends.” “No… they’re not.” The girl tells him. “They’re not nice to each other…” She explains to him and then turns to draw another picture.

“Deeaaannn… can you make us a paper plane, please?” Two of the older kids ask him. “Of course, Katie, but only if you and Wesley promise me to only let them fly outside or in the gym,” Dean tells them, not wanting to end up with any children that cry because of a paper plane that hid their head, but he trusts those two won’t purposefully to such thing, they’re pretty nice and mature kids. He folds the planes for the girl and the boy and gives them to the kids. “Thank you, Dean!” The two say and run giggling and running along to get to the gym.

“Dean, my boy.” Mrs. Curtis starts. “Could you get the lunch ready with one of the children?” “Sure thing,” Dean lets his eyes wander looking for a kid that is behaving and will is also most likely to really help him. He spots Austin who is silently playing with the legos.“Hey, Austin, you’ll prepare lunch with me today,” Dean says to him and instantly Austin's little chest puffs out, proud to get such an important task abandons the legos and takes Dean’s hand.

“What we gonna get?” He asks curious, lunch is a big topic for the children and even though they do bring most of it with them themselves the kindergarten provides them with fresh fruits and vegetables, that the older kids can prepare for themselves and the other kids, with an adult of course.“You get to decide what fruits we gonna eat,” Dean tells him and smiles amused, the boy just turned five and never got to prepare lunch, he is naturally very excited. “I? I can decide? Woah at home I never get to decide what we eat.” He asks and points at himself excitedly. Dean smiles, he remembers how excited he was when his dad showed him how to make Mac’n’Cheese, then his smile leaves his lips, he also remembers how many Mac’n’Cheese he made in the years after that… “Dean?” Austin tugs on his sleeve and looks up. “Yeah?” “I want two apples and bananas and a bunch of grapes.” “Sounds great. Let’s cut them, alright?”

Dean gets a cutting board out and the fruit. He tells Austin to wash his hands while he quarters the apples. Dean shows Austin how to cut the apple into small slices so that his fingers are safe and the boy copies his movements. Dean smiles and peels the bananas watching the boy carefully as he works with the dangerous knife. After all the apples and the bananas are cut and ready Dean helps Austin to carry them over to the group room.

The children chatter happily while they eat their lunch. Dean smiles at Mrs. Curtis and she smiles back. “Dean, after lunch you’re free. I just got a call from Veronica, she can come in today after all and you took so much overtime for those who were sick, you should get off earlier sometimes.” She tells him quietly. “Are you sure? I mean normally there are three people in and… well… I mean…” She laughs. “No, Dean it’s fine. A lot of the children a sick too and we’ll manage with two… really my boy… I don’t want to risk you getting sick, too, we need a good young man like yourself, you really know how to work with children… you should think of making this to your job when you’re older…” She took his hands in hers and smiles softly. Dean smiles back awkwardly. “Uh… I’ll think of it…” Dean says and blushes. “And thanks for the day off, maybe I’ll watch a movie with my brother.” He smiles.

 

When he reaches the motel he freezes. His dad is back. That means they’ll leave the town soon. The town and the kindergarten. Dean looks down. Suddenly he doesn’t want to watch a movie anymore.

 

“Dean. Quit it, you need to pack your bag and not phone your work. Since when are you doing that?” His father asks irritated. He found wants to leave as soon as possible and normally Dean is more than helpful, doing that, but today he just doesn’t want to cooperate. “One second Dad. Just one second!” Dean shouts desperately typing the number of the kindergarten into his phone.

“Yes?”“Mrs. Curtis…” Dean swallows. “I… I’m sorry, but I… I…” “Dean, my boy, breath… tell me what is it?” “I… can’t come today or tomorrow…”, Dean says feeling defeated. “Oh, are you sick my boy?” “No… it’s… I have to leave the town, I can’t come back. I’m so sorry…” “Dean, what - “ Dean hangs up. He doesn’t want to hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Dean! What is now?” His father shouts impatiently. Dean tightens his shoulders and went to the door. “Coming, dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure how I feel about this one. It seems a bit rushed and... I don't know, but I like the idea of Dean working with kids in the pre-Standford era. So, there's that.  
> I also don't know but something seems to be wrong with the way I am posting. I'll try to fix whatever it is... I am sorry for that... :/  
> Again English is not my first language and I would be glad if you'd tell me about any mistakes I made. I want to improve my skills.


	3. Video Game curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester's have a weird case... really weird... and if that isn't enough, Dean doesn't stop playing his stupid Game!

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Could you turn the game quiet please, Dean?” Sam asks. “You don’t have to play it that loudly…” “I’m not playing! I am doing research.” It was their new case. So much weirdness was almost too much even for them. A girl witnessed her brother getting killed by a creature looking a lot like Bowser from Super Mario, a group of friends got attacked by Trevor from GTA five, one died the other two are still in the hospital, a boy was beaten up by Nathan Drake… everything seemed to be about video games. They called Charlie to use her expertise on the topic to see if there were any connections between the characters, but seemingly there wasn’t really. Sam sighed and looked through the files they already had. It wasn’t much but at least the victims were seemingly connected. They were all big nerds loving the Games they got attacked by.

And now Dean uses the case as an excuse to play Pokemon Alpha Saphir on the Nintendo 3 DS. “Yeah show ‘em!” Dean shouts. Sam looks over his shoulder. “You named it ‘Cas’?” He asks his brother amused. “Shutup, it has the same color as his eyes.” Dean mumbles, face flushing red. “Yeah, it’s blue, but I don’t see any other similarities…” Sam looked at the Pokemon that was seemingly a Mudkip. “Dean… come on, we have to get going, you know we wanted to talk to the boyfriend of the guy that got beaten up by that climbing-guy… Nathan… the boyfriend’s name is Steve Davidson.” Dean sighs and closes the DS. “Okay. Let’s go to the guy.” “So you are saying that Thomas was totally into that Nathan Drake Game?” Dean asks. That fits with the other guys. “Yeah… Tommy… he always loved Uncharted. Just like Dennis, they used to talk about it a lot… but Dennis also loved the old retro stuff you know… like Super Mario and all that...” Steve says the poor kid has red-rimmed eyes, probably cried a lot, since his boyfriend still didn’t wake out of the coma. “Wait, Mandy’s brother… they were friends? We didn’t get that impression after our interview with Mandy and her parents.” Sam says raising his eyebrow. The boy laughs sarcastically. “Yeah, I bet. They didn’t like Tommy that much…” “Really? Why’s that?” Dean says leaning forward a bit. “Why? Why the fuck do you think, agent? ‘cause he’s gay, obviously. They didn’t want their precious son to have contact with a guy like that… they damn religious… like ‘God doesn’t like fun’-religious, like most of the town… Tommy and I wanted to move because of that. Especially after the fire…” The guy stops and looks on the ground. “Fire?” Sam asks. “N-nothing…” He stands up. “I shouldn’t talk about this… please go now.”

 

“Well, that was weird…” Dean says as he sits down in the Impala. “What kinda fire did Steve mean, no one else mentioned any fire…” Sam nods. “But I’m guessing that it was recent if it had any influence on Tommy’s and Steve’s decision to move. We should definitely look into this.” “Soon,” Dean says and puts his hand on his stomach. “Now I am hungry. Let’s find a good Diner…”

 

* * *

 

They are waiting to get their orders, both of their gazes locked onto screens. Sammy’s on his laptop, researching the fire and Dean’s on the 3DS, he has to fight an Arena Boss soon and his Pokemon need some training. “Dean! Get this. There really was a fire in town only a few months ago and guess where.” Sam says with a smug smile, that Dean doesn’t see because he’s still playing. “Dunno.” Dean feels ready to get into the Arena now. Or should he wait? He doesn’t want his Pokemon to die again… “In a video game store, doesn’t that fit a bit too well with this very video game themed murders?” “Maybe… a bit.” Dean looks up from the DS, just to look down again.

“Dean. Focus!” “I am focused…” “Then put that thing away…” “Just one sec…” “Dean!”

The blonde waitress interrupts their quarrel. “Gentlemen. Your order…” Then she spots Dean’s DS. “Sir. Honestly, in your free time you can do whatever you want… but in our establishment, we don’t need games of the devil.” She says. “Excuse me, ma’am?” Dean looks up. What has the waitress against his DS. “ _We_ believe in the lord and do not encourage any kind of devilish behavior…” The waitress says and goes away. Dean puts his DS away with a bit of a pout. “Don’t get what’s devilish about my poor Game…” “Maybe the hypnotic impact it has on you…” Sam says and starts eating. “What I wanted to say is that during that fire three people died. Two customers and the owner…” “So you’re saying… vengeful spirit?” Dean asks. This time Dean sees Sam’s grin and rolls his eyes. “Let’s check it out.”

The video game store is burned down completely. Dean looks at it. “Well, I’m guessing we won’t find anything useful here.” “Nope…” Sam sighs nothing here. “Completely burned down.” “And that’s good if you ask me!” An elderly man behind them says loudly. “Our priest is right. The stuff that this devil sold…” The man’s face twists in disgust as he shakes his head. “It’s good that he burns in hell now that bastard… tries to get our youth…” The man spits out and walks away. “Well, have a nice day too…” Dean says, looking at Sam who seems just as irritated. “I guess this town just has something against Games… I mean first the waitress, now that guy…” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Almost seems like the video game characters are trying to get revenge…” Sam looks at his brother thoughtfully. “What if… there was another part of the article… apparently the cause of the fire wasn’t clear… the police looked into it… but dropped it after a few weeks. Because ‘there was no reason to believe that the cause was malicious arson’ one policewoman even got fired because she didn’t stop nagging.” Dean grins. “Huh… and that guy just talked about a priest… so…” “I’ll take the policewoman,” Sam says fast, not wanting his brother to get all of the fun. “Aw come on… I don’t wanna talk with a stuck-up priest…”

 

* * *

 

Dean hates Sam, hates his stupid puppy dog eyes and how he always gets through with the stuff he wants. He looks around in the church the only one in the small town. It’s not very big but there are a lot of people sitting around and preying. All of them are eyeing him strangely. He eyes the pictures of the saints, all of them seem to look at him judgingly.

“Can I help you?” Dean looks at the small priest. “Yes… uh, are you the priest here? I’m Agent Chinaski, do you know a place where I we could talk, privately?” The priest shakes his head and looks at him sternly. “I have no secrets in front of my sheep.” He says and Dean sighs. “We are looking into the things that recently happened in the last few weeks.” Dean starts and the priest nods. “Tragic… all of them… I wished I got to save them…” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Save?” The priest nods. “Yes… they were all involved in those awful, awful games…” “You mean the video games, right?” Some of the people start to whisper horrified.

“Yes. They capture the youth, devilish, devilish things…” The priest’s eyes narrow. “You are not… also a victim of them… are you young man?” “Me? No… no. I don’t… have the time. Being an Agent and all…” Dean smiles. “Realy… Agent Chinaski… don’t you know that lying is a sin?” The priest asks and Dean feels the warm breath in his neck. He turns around… Behind him stands a big blue monster… a tall monstrous version of the Mudkip he named after Cas.

Before Dean can say anything it attacks.

The visit at officer Bell’s hadn’t got Sam very far. The only thing he now knew was that the local priest seemed to have a personal grudge against video games and that he often rambled on about it in his services, something Sam had already figured and Dean probably knows more about it anyway, since he got to visit the priest himself. Where is Dean anyway? Sam tries to phone him for the sixth time but no one is answering. Is he still at the church?

Sam decides to go to the church himself. It’s a short walk from the motel to the church and Sam has a bad feeling… Dean would have answered him long ago. Dean runs for his life. The damn monster close behind him. He can hear the loud **THUNK! THUNK!** of its feet. Dean is constantly slipping in puddles of water the Mudkip leaves.

Dean doesn’t even notice where he is running to. The Mudkip chases him into a forest and soon Dean stumbles over a wet root. When he looks up the Mudkip is over him.

“MY DEAR SHEEP! THE SINNER WILL SOON BE WIPED FROM THIS EARTH. HE AND ALL THE OTHER SINNERS WE HAD TO SACRIFICE FOR GOD WILL BURN IN HELL!” Sam has a bad feeling that Dean is the ‘Sinner’.He listens anxiously the service that the man is holding in there. People are cheering loudly at the idea of people burning in hell, yet another clue on how brainwashed the town looks up. He looks around there is a small barn just behind the church… it looks very new. Sam goes and opens the door.

Dean is drowning. Drowning in water from a freaking Pokemon… that is looking down on him. He’s trying hard to catch his breath again, but there is no way, his lungs are full of water… he looks up into the eyes of the Mudkip. Eyes that suddenly don’t seem like those of a video game monster at all. They look like Cas’…

In the barn, the smell of fresh wood mixes with the ones of different herbs. There's a plan on one wall, a plan on how to burn the video game place with exactly three people in it. Sam looks over at a small table in front of him. On it lays a book… seemingly… magic. Sam reads the first page.

 _When three sinners burn in the place of their sins, use their ashes to bind their souls, then they will clear the earth from the rest of the sinners…_ Sam looks over on a small altar is a bowl with ash and some herbs… and oh god… Dean’s name is written with blood all over the altar. Sam wipes it fastly from the altar, hoping it will help Dean. Then he looks at the rest. He decides to just knock over the altar and hopes that is enough for the spirits to get freed.

Sam looks over on a small altar is a bowl with ash and some herbs… and oh god… Dean’s name is written with blood all over the altar. Sam wipes it fastly from the altar, hoping it will help Dean. Then he looks at the rest. He decides to just knock over the altar and hopes that is enough for the spirits to get freed.

He calls officer Bell and tells her that he has found evidence that he has found evidence that the priest was involved in the fire. Now he needs to find Dean.

“Dean! Dean, wake up… wake up…” Someone is clapping his cheeks. Dean blinks fast and looks into his brother’s eyes. He coughs loudly and tries to sit up. “Easy there… easy…” Sam says when he slips down again.“Damn… what happened.” “Cas… Cas tried to kill me…” Dean mumbles and coughs. “Cas…?” Sam is really worried now. “Cas is not here, Dean…” “Not that Cas… the other one the… Pokemon…” Dean sighs and coughs loudly again. “Dude… let’s get out of this town…” Sam doesn’t object.


	4. Dean's Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have a case involving a party crashing monster... Dean thinks he knows that story.

“I’ve got it!” Dean yells and shakes his brother.

Sam blinks fast and groans. “What is it…” He’s still more asleep than awake.

“I’ve got him, I’ve got our party-crasher. Look.” Dean lays the big book down on Sam’s desk.

“Dean… can we talk about this later? I’d really like some more sleep…” Sam mumbles, sitting up in bed. He knows that look on Dean’s face, he probably really has something on their newest case.

It all started with an attack on a club. Fourteen deaths, witnesses described a gigantic, bald creature. Afterwards, the monster did crash a few house parties, Dean followed it after one but was almost crushed by it too and good only flee because Baby was such a good car…

Dean had been sure that he knew that story with the party-crashing monster. It was a nagging feeling that just wouldn’t leave him be and also wouldn’t let him sleep, so he had spent his night in the library.

And now… success.

“See Sammy, I told you it was something Nordic…” Dean says and points at the book page waiting impatiently for his little brother to get out of his bed. Sam groans but finally gets out, he’s curious too now.

“Beowulf? Wasn’t that a hero, not a monster?” Sam asks reading the book’s title.

“Patience. I don’t mean Beowulf, even though that guy was awesome… like the most awesome dude ever… really, that guy really was metal. Now I remember, why I had the feeling that I knew that story with the party-crashing, bald giant, while you were in Stanford I got injured a bit in a case had to stay at Bobby’s and we studied some lore for fun.” Dean grins, happy with himself.

“Okay, Dean. That seems like a great story… but maybe you could tell me what kind of monster we’re dealing with?” Sam asks, wanting his brother to stick to the topic.

“Yeah, see… Beowulf encountered three big monsters in his life. His first two were Grendel and Grendel’s mom.” Dean explains pointing at some pages of the old Men of letters book, that show pictures of a giant that fits the description of all the witnesses and Dean’s too. Next to it are pictures of a wild looking woman staring out of the picture.

“The story with Grendel wents like this: A guy became king somewhere in Denmark. His first order is to PARTY HARD! And that’s what they do. But the partying disturbs a giant named Grendel. So he goes over to ask nicely if they could turn the music down… and to kill some people. That goes on for some time, Norths don’t just stop partying ‘cause their friends get killed, ya’ know?”

Dean grins dreamy and Sam rolls his eyes, this would be a time for Dean. He thinks of the LARP Game they had with Charlie. War and alcohol and testosterone… he can almost see Dean partying with the people in the legend.

“Well, someday it just was too much so the king called his old friend Beowulf and Beowulf was liked ‘Cool deal gonna kill a monster… but the guy doesn’t even have a sword and all. I JUST GONNA USE MY FISTS!!! I’m Beowulf.” Dean says the ‘I’m Beowulf’ part like someone usually says ‘I’m Batman’.

“Come on Dean. Could you please stick to the topic?” Sam asks.

“That is the topic… well it all comes down to Beowulf ripping off the arm of that big and invincible monster… after an epic fistfight of course. But obviously, that was only because he was Beowulf.”

“Wait? Invincible?” Sam raises an eyebrow if the giant is invincible and only got beat up by a guy in a northern story from the early medieval times, how are they going to kill it?

“Yeah. But don’t you worry there is a way to kill Grendel, other than being freaking Beowulf! And that is the sword his mom had. She came in shortly after her son got killed. She wasn’t really happy about what happened to her son… so she killed people and Beowulf went to kill her too… but that was harder than you’d think. The only way to fight her was with a sword the old lady had… a pretty cool one too.” Dean grins. “And guess what group of nerdy librarians found that sword?”

“No way!”

“Look. Here!” Dean points at a note at the end. Sword found. Put in the archive. Behind that is a number.

“Let’s get the sword.” Dean grins.

Sam sighs and shakes his head.

“You know if your research is always that fruitful you can totally take care of that from now on.”

“You wish…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kinda like this one. I mean... there are somethings I'd like to change but... yeah.  
> Beowulf is a really cool myth. There's much more to it. In the last part, there's a dragon and this story inspired Tolkien. Really it is an awesome myth. Myths are awesome in general.
> 
> Edit: Okay... so I really don't know why the notes of the first chapter appear right under this one... :/ I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.


	5. Smoke Poisoning

The flames are raising high, the smoke is thick in the air. The boy is crying. He has Dean’s respirator mask on. Dean can’t come out, his arm is jammed between boulder that came down from the ceiling when he helped to get his boy out.

_He_ won’t make it back, but he can at least save the boy and maybe the boy can get him help… even though Dean’s hope on that is not too high. The heat of the fire is everywhere and Dean can already feel the thick smoke in his throat.

* * *

 

Cas runs from one emergency to the next. The fire injured and hurt so many people, people with smoke poisoning, people with burns, people… that lived in the huge skyscraper. Castiel just placed a blanket over a shocked and slightly smoke poisoned man that is talking about his dog that is still in his apartment.

Then he hears a boy’s scream: “THE FIREMAN! HE’S STILL IN THERE.” Castiel turns around and sees a boy tucking on Benny’s uniform. He decides to head over in case the boy is hurt. He can’t really do anything more for the man now, the ambulance will soon get him into the hospital. “Can I help you?” Castiel asks the firefighter. “Uh… shit, Cas.” Benny looks at him, tears in his eyes. “I… Cas. The only firefighter that’s not back is Dean.” “Dean…?” Cas almost chokes on the name of his boyfriend. “Oh, my…”

“The firefighters hurt… he got stuck… his arm…” The boy cries quietly and coughs. “He gave me his mask thingy and told me to get out.” “Damn Dean…” Benny looks over. “I’ll go in there. Don’t worry Cas… we’ll get him out there. Take care of the kid.” Benny runs away to other firefighters.

_Dean is hurt._ He lays a blanket around the boy’s shoulder while he examines him, it’s like he is in trance, working on the boy trying not to picture his boyfriend, hurt and bloody without respirator mask in the middle of huge flames. He looks up every now and again and when the boy, Jesse, is driven away in the ambulance together with his mother, he stays behind waiting on news.

 

He breaths out when Benny comes out, Dean over his shoulder in the fireman’s carry. “Dean.” He runs over. And breathes in sharply when he sees that his boyfriend is unconscious. “Cas! He had a seizure… I’m guessing he got a bad case of smoke poisoning.” Cas swallows and goes to work.

* * *

 

When Dean wakes up with a headache. There’s something in his nose he tries and puts his hands on it. “No. They have to stay in, Dean.” Dean knows that voice, he blinks his eyes open, which is unbelievably hard.

Dean looks around and finds blue eyes over him. “Cas…” His voice is hoarse and speaking hurts. “Shhh… don’t speak… Dean. You’ve got smoke poisoning…” Cas softly brushes some hair from Dean’s forehead. “God… I thought I’d lose you…” He kisses his cheek.

“I’ll get Doctor Willow, you’re gonna be okay.” Cas brushes with his thumb over his cheek one last time. Dean has to stay in the hospital for a while and stay off work longer, even longer, which doesn’t make him happy. His arm is broken pretty complicatedly, but he was lucky, he didn’t get any edema of the lungs.

When Dean finally gets home Castiel takes just or maybe even better care of him as all the nurses and doctors in the hospital do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to upload here instead of just Tumblr for over ten days... I'm so sorry!   
> The worst part is I can't promise that this will never happen again, as I have ADHD, which acted up in the last months and I've also got a lot to do. So yeah, this might happen again. I'm not even sure if anyone was really interested in reading this, but if, here's the explanation.


	6. Smoke Poisoning

Dean’s eyes wander over the ballroom. Dozens of people are seemingly packed into the room and all of their faces are hidden behind masks. Dean tries not to seem too much like the inexperienced young man from Ireland he is. He only is here because he went to university with Balthazar the host and son of the director of a company. Dean smiles, Balthazar’s father wasn’t very happy about him studying literature of all the things.

Dean just danced with a woman that smelled like she took a bath in her perfume and decides that he needs to get some air. He steps out on the balcony. There’s only one other person there, a man. He seems young, but Dean can’t really tell because he has turned his back to him.

* * *

 

“Good evening…” He says in lack of any other things to say. The other man turns and looks at him. Dean almost stumbles back at the sight of the pure blueness of the man’s eyes framed with a beautiful mask with dark blue almost black feathers at the sights and a blue sapphire glittering at the headpiece, that is holding back the dark hair, the blue feathers are also worked into the shimmering cloth of his suite and Dean feels awfully plain with his sun mask, that he was so fond of when he bought it.

“No, I fear it is not very good… at least not for me.” The man says with a sigh.“Don’t you like it?” Dean asks still confused at the sky blue eyes from the other man. “I am not very fond about social events like this…” The man says and puts his hand on the barricade looking down on the garden, behind it is the sleeping city. “I would rather do something else.”

“Something else?” Dean asks with a raised eyebrow. “Reading… or maybe go to the theatre. I just discovered this wonderful small theatre, that only plays Shakespear…” “Oh, you like Shakespear? I just love the barde… if I’ll ever be even just half as good as he was in writing… oh I’d be the happiest man in the whole world…” Dean sighs dreamily.

“You are a writer? Have you written anything I know?” The other man asks, now, seemingly more interested in Dean. “Only a few poems by now… Ain’t no me if there ain’t no you is my most well-known one.” Dean states.

“You are Dean Winchester? My Goodness… I did like your poem. Even though it’s theme was so dark and… my brother used the word twisted…” The eyes behind the mask glitter happily. “What a rare occasion to meet a young writer before he has his big debut and I am sure you will have that, Mr. Winchester.” Dean is not sure what he is supposed to say… he didn’t think he would be recognized by naming his poem and now he feels weird, as this is supposed to be a masquerade after all.

“Oh… I am sorry I forgot where we are…” The other man looks around, now also a bit uncomfortable. “Well… as I know your identity maybe I should introduce myself then… I am Lord Castiel James Milton…”

* * *

 

 

Castiel goes inside with Dean again after a while. They stay a bit aside of the other guest as Castiel starts to introduce Dean to the guests of this party. “You see that red-haired woman that is dancing with the blonde man?” he asks. “She came over from Scotland with her son to marry a lord, her name is Rowena and you have to beware of her, believe me, she’s charming and good-looking enough but she is a witch in her heart. Five husbands, dead, by now, I am not sure if that is a coincidence…” Castiel says. Dean nods eagerly to find out more about the social circles of London.

“This there is Gabriel Shurley, he is a sweet tooth and if you ever want a good laugh he is definitely who you should talk to.”

* * *

 

On and on goes the list of people Castiel tells him about, some stories are scandalous, some are funny and some are rather tragic. But Castiel tells him all about everyone and Dean listens fascinated to his explanations.

When the party is over the Lord insists on taking him home with his coach. “When he turns to get out Castiel catches his arm. “I want to see you again. I will try to show you the theatre I told you about… if you’d like that too.”

Dean’s heart jumps a bit as he nods. “Good I will send you a message, I’d really like to show you the theatre that plays Shakespear, I hope, you’ll find it just as lovely as I did.”Dean smiles. “Honestly that would be an honor.”

Castiel smiles and before Dean can say anything else he kisses the sun on his mask, Dean is still wearing. “Good night, sun.” He says and orders the coachman to drive.

Dean looks after him, his heart beating in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired for this one from saawek's beautiful drawing here. I, fortunately, could use it as inspiration and I also got another idea, but it's more like a thing for a longer story, but I might post it too eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one... it's not creative and it's really cheesy and cliche, it's also not very round and... well I just don't like it, but I really wanted to be part of the inktober and I think the next AU could be better.  
> Maybe I should also mention that English isn't my first language and this is my first published work in English ever, so even when I try to get spelling and grammar right, sometimes I make dumb mistakes and overlook them, should you notice them you are encouraged to tell me about them, as long as you are nice about it. Thank you very much.


End file.
